The Sleeping Princess
by vegetasmoon
Summary: Sleeping Beauty V/B style. Characters are very ooc!!
1. Prolouge

A Legend is Born...................  
  
  
  
  
  
Close to 500 years ago, A Princess was born on planet Earth. She was fortold to to be a great  
beauty, even as a child she was exqisite. The girl was perfect in every way. As she grew every man   
wanted he rand every female envied her, But when the princess was young she had a vision of her future   
husband and none of her suitors measured up. So, day after day she waited and hoped but he never came.  
  
  
One day a man came to claim her, she refused him, and told him of her dream lover. He just told her dreams  
don't come true. And so he kidnapped her . He took her from Earth to travel the galaxy. as he tried to have  
his way with her, she fell into a coma-type sleep, induced by her longing for her true love. She vowed only  
he could awaken her with a kiss. It was then that this man had a changeof heart,already being halfway  
across the galaxy by then, he found a moon that could sustain her.  
  
  
And so he built a monument to her beauty, hoping her true love would find her. He left her there, and  
a legend was born on the planet below.  
  
  
  
And so our story begins.......................... 


	2. The Prince

The Prince awoke early on his 20th birthday. It was still quite  
dark out and the moon hung low and bright in the sky. He knew  
within the next few weeks, he had to find his future queen.  
  
Vegeta only problem was he had never met a woman who excited   
him. Out of all the females he had encountered in his life,none   
appealed to him. They were just to submissive and catered to his   
every whim. Somehow all his life, He knew that there was a special  
woman for him, his perfect mate. As he stared at the pale moon, He  
wished for his princess and he thought of the legend of the Moon  
Goddess. The myth was ancient to him,but somehow he knew it to be   
true. And so he sat for the next few hours until a guard came to  
inform him that his father, the king, wished to see him in the  
throne room immediately. And so our handsome Prince decided to get  
dressed. He picked out his favorite dark blue body suit and his royal   
armour trimmed in red as well as a red cape.He looked in the mirror  
and was quite pleased with his apperance.  
  
  
When he arrived, he was greeted (much to his dismay) by many saiyan   
females, each beliveing that he would choose them.  
  
The King slowly approched his quickly angering son, and said "Vegeta,  
You have one month to find a suitable mate. I suggest you get  
started."  
  
To which the prince replied. "These women are to easy. I wish for   
someone who excites me,not constantly bowing to my every whim! I  
want someone who wants me for me not my title!"  
Then Vegeta asked, "Father,Do I have to chose a saiyan female?"  
  
"No" Replied King Vegeta. "But she must be worthy to bear you an  
heir and to be Queen one day."  
  
"Understood, Father" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Vegeta went back to his room, He needed to work off some stress.  
So he changed his clothes and decided to train for the rest of the day.  
  
'He would start his quest tomarrow' He thought.  
  
Later that night, our prince realized he hadn't eaten all day, so  
he went to grab a bite to eat before he went to bed.  
  
As he walked back to his rooms, He saw the moon again, his thoughts   
wandered.  
  
'Maybe....' He thought.  
  
"Definately" He finally said after a few minutes. "I'll go to the moon  
andsee if it's really true,if so she's mine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: don't own dbz or the characters  
  
  
  
  
authors note: this is my very first story. please be kind!!!!! please?????!!!????  
chapter 2 soon 


	3. The Quest: Finding the Princess

Vegeta awoke excite the next morning.He quickly got dressed and went  
looking for his guard, sparring partner and best friend (though he would   
never admit it), Kakarott.  
  
Kakarott was quite brainless, but he closely matched Vegeta in strength.  
The Prince finally made his way to the guards quarters and knocked on  
the door.  
No response.  
  
"KAKAROTT, OPEN UP, IT'S YOUR PRINCE!" He shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta, I'm a little preoccupied right now" was the response.  
  
"I don't care" Vegeta ordered "Get up, get dressed, and meet me in the  
dining hall in ten minutes!"  
  
"OK" was mumbled in reply.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later......................  
  
  
"Your late, baka" Vegeta said a bit angered.  
  
"I chose my mate yesturday, my Prince, I did not want to leave her."  
Kakarott exclaimed.  
  
  
Vegeta's expression was one of pure shock. "Who is she?" he asked  
  
"Chi Chi" The royal guard told him.  
  
"Good choice for you" Vegeta laughed. "Thinking with your stomach   
more than your heart , were you?"  
  
"Very funny, Vegeta" He said. "So what's so important?"  
  
"My mate" The Prince replied. "I have decided we are going to the   
moon to see if the legends are true, If so, She will be my mate!"  
  
"But legend says she's not even saiyan, Will your father agree?"  
  
"Yes, Now let's go get a ship and leave"  
  
"WAIT" Cried the guard. "Can we eat first?"  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"PLEASE" He begged.  
  
"Why not"  
  
  
An hour later........  
  
They were in the ship bay. Vegeta ordered a suitable vessel, And they   
were off. They were told the trip would take about thirty minutes or so.  
  
They landed on the moon with a thud. It was glorious, even more beautiful  
than being seen from afar.  
  
Then Vegeta saw it. The shrine. It was magnificient. It was white marble   
with columns and archways. The doors were blue cobaltand massive.  
  
The two Saiyans were awestruck. They had never seen anything so exquisite.  
  
They slowly approched the doors. Vegeta openedthem. The inside was glowing.  
A long dark blue carpet lay before them. They followed it till it stopped   
at the alter.  
  
And there she lay..............  
  
  
"It's true!" Kakarott said. "I don'y believe it. It's an illusion, yes,  
an illusion!"  
  
"No, Kakarott, She's real and she's perfect!" Vegeta sighed.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
She was about his height. lovely pale smooth skin. and her hair was   
a beautiful shade of blue, like an ocean.  
  
Vegeta was in heaven. He knew she was the one for him, his true mate.  
  
'Should I kiss her?' He thought. ' I must be the one, I must be!'  
  
"Vegeta" The guard shook him. "Your highness, Wake up! Vegeta"  
  
"What, baka?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes" The prince approched her. "Let's give this a try."  
  
He bent over her, and placed his lips to hers and kissed her with  
a passion he did not know he had.  
  
All of a sudden he was being kissed back. He stopped and stood up.   
And that's when he found the most beautiful blue eyes staring back  
into his onyx ones.  
  
"You found me......" She said. And then she fainted. 


	4. The Meeting

A few moments later, She awoke to see the most hamndsome man  
she had ever laid her eyes upon. The tall spiky black hair,   
deep ebony eyes, his face strong and beautiful. he had the   
body of a god. Then she realized it was him. The man she had   
seen in her dreams, so long ago, her true love had awakened her.  
He had come for her, finally.  
  
  
  
After a long silence, the Prince asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded yes as she sat up.  
  
Then her questioned her "What is your name, Woman?  
  
  
The blue-haired beauty replied "Bulma, a princess from planet   
Earth. And what is your name?"  
  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
He helped her off of the alter. She was weak and trembling.  
  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes" She replied tartly. He started to pick her up. " I can   
walk by myself, thank you!!!"  
  
'A sharp tounge, she will do just fine' he thought.  
  
Then she saw they were not alone. "This is Kakarott, my royal   
guard." Vegeta answered her question before she could ask it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Your Highness" He said, bowing.  
  
"And you, Sir" She replied.  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You are on the moon orbiting the planet Vegeta." The Prince  
explained to her. "You have been here for about 500 years."  
  
"500 years?!!!" She screamed. "No that can't be, so long, everyone  
I know is.....gone."  
  
Bulma proceeded to collapse and weep uncontrollably. She shook   
violently. This tugged at Vegeta's long hidden heart. Before he   
knew it he had knelt down and he was holding her tightly. She  
buried her face in his chest and held on to him for dear life.  
  
  
"I'm ...all...alone" She cried.  
  
"No your not, You have me" He whispered to her. "You'll always   
have me."  
  
She looked at him through shining eyes "Yes, I'll always have you!!"  
Then she asked "Can we leave this place?"  
  
"Of course" He said, picking her up and carrying her from the monument  
to the ship. "Let's go home!"  
  
Then they boarded the ship and blasted off towards Vegeta-sei.  
  
And a new life together begins.......................  
  
  
  
  
  
authors note should i continue? not many responses so you tell me 


	5. New Home

Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarott arrived at he palace abut 45 minutes later. Bulma was awestruck,  
her home on Earth was lavish but th e Saiyan palace was luxurious. Everyhing was overdone but   
it did not matter, it was perfect. They walked down a long hallway lined with red carpet and tall   
columns. They then stopped at a rather large door that literally seemed to be made of gold.  
A man stood outside of the door. The Prince approched him and said "Inform my father, The  
Crown Prince, wishes to see him!"  
"But your highness" the man replied. "You are not The Crown Prince until you choose a mate"  
"Exactly" Vegeta pointed at Bulma. "You will announce her as Princess Bulma of the  
planet Earth."  
"Yes, Your Highness" as he hurriedly went inside the room.  
Vegeta turned to Bulma "You will be announced as my chosen mate, wait here with Kakarott  
til you hear your name called, alright?"  
Bulma nodded nervously.  
  
"When you are presented to my father," he continued. "Bow, of course, he may ask questions  
if he does answer truthfully and don't be afraid, I'll be right beside you."  
Bulma was so overwhelmed everything was happening so fast. Her eyes began to water they   
were shining so brightly that when Vegeta saw this, he held her tightly saying "I'll always be with  
you, I've waited my whole life just for you!"  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. and replied "Me too!" and gave him a reassuring squeeze   
to his hand signaling that she was ready.  
  
He then left her in the hall with his guard and entered the room.  
In the Throne Room...................................  
The Herald spoke up "Your Majesty, May I present , His Royal Highness Crown Prince Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta entered the room on cue and the king raised an eyebrow 'Hmmm' He thought. 'Didn't waste any  
time did you, my son?'  
  
The King acknowledged his son "What do you want, brat, I'm busy!"  
  
"Father, I have found my mate!"  
  
"Already?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes" Vegeta said. "You said I may choose anyone I wanted. She is not Saiyan. Do You object?"  
  
"No" The elder Vegeta demanded "Show her to me!"  
  
Vegeta nodded at the herald.  
  
Then the Herald announced her. "Her Highness. Princess Bulma of the planet Earth!"  
  
Bulma strode in she was a vision, Her head held high. She walked with the grace of the stars.  
  
This made Vegeta proud. Everyone including the King was dumbfounded. She was striking, never had   
they seen someone so exotic looking, her hair, her eyes, her beauty was mesmerizing.  
  
Bulma approched Vegeta, who was standind in front of his father, and bowed and said "Your Majesty"   
The king nodded.  
Vegeta spoke up "Well, Father?"  
  
"The joining ceremony will be tonight!" He spoke up finally.  
  
"Very well, May we go?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes" Then the King proclaimed, " There will be a ball to celebrate the joining of my son to the princess  
in two days time, Herald make it so!"  
  
The Herald nodded.  
  
Vegeta took Bulma's hand and led her out of the throne room. She noticed it's rich reds and dark blues  
and ornate furniture. She hadn't noticed anything when she had entered the room. She had been to nervous.  
  
"You need clothes, I'll take you to be fitted, but first I'll show you to our room. Until We are joined go  
nowhere without me, understood?"  
  
"Why?" was her reply.  
  
"Because from what I saw there are many men in the palace who want you already, I need to protect  
you."  
  
"OK"  
  
They arrived at a door. Vegeta unlocked it with a code and they went in. They were in a wide, long  
hall. "These rooms are ours." He said.  
  
Vegeta decided to give her a tour. The first door on the left was a combination office/library, the next door  
was a living area. It led into a small dining room then into a huge kitchen. They came out of the kitchen   
and were at the end of the hall. There was another door there that he was skipping over.  
  
Bulma asked, "What's in there?"  
  
Vegeta replied 'The nursery....It's empty now. You get to decorate that when the time comes"  
  
She blushed and sighed "Oh.."  
  
There was only one room on the other side of the hallway. It was their bedroom.  
Vegeta opened the door and she went in first. He followed and smirked at her amazement. The bed  
was king-sized and in the middle of the far wall with a door on either side of it. A huge stone fireplace   
was on the wall opposite the bed. Along the left hand side were floor to cieling windows that led to a balcony.  
And on the right side a sitting area.  
  
"Bulma got to thinking "Where is the Bathroom?"   
  
"Follow me, woman" He instructed.  
  
He led her through the door on the left side of the bed. It was his wardrobe (closet). There was an opening  
he pointed "In here"  
  
The bathroom was exquisite. A deep roman-like tub, huge granite showers and well lit very large mirrors.  
  
"Is this the only way in?"  
  
He shook his head no "There is another door," he turned her around. "See that goes to your wardrobe.  
She ran into it. It was huge, larger than his, but it was empty. He walked up behind her,and put  
his arms around her small waist. "It will be full soon enough."  
  
He led her out into their room again. The bedroom was her favorite color (apparantly Vegeta's too):  
midnight blue. It was accented with other hues of blue as well. It was perfect for them.  
  
"OK, let's go and get you fitted for some clothes."  
  
They arrived at the dressmakers and he left her there. He had some things to take care of before the   
ceremony.  
  
Vegeta went to the palace vaults and startedlooking throough the jewelry for his new bride. His father  
walked in and found him there.  
  
"Son, may i suggest these?"  
  
The elder Vegeta held a box and opened it. He took out a crown with sapphires and diamonds all   
around it. Before his son could ask he said, "Your mother had it made when you were young, She   
told me it would compliment your chosen perfectly. There are matching jewelry in the box, every-  
thing she could ever need."  
  
"Also, my son, I believe on her planet they exchance rings as a symbol of their eternal devotion."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
And with that the king left.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the jewel box and went to his room to wait on Bulma.  
A few hours later, He went to check on her progress.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes,sire, The Princess' clothes will be ready shortly."  
  
"Let's go, Bulma" He offered her his arm, she thankfully grabbed hold and they left.  
  
They arrived back at their rooms and Vegeta led her to the living room.  
  
"Bulma, Sit down, We need to talk!"  
  
She sighed and sat. Then he knelt in front of her.  
  
"Bulma, our joining ceremonies are probobly quite different from yours. I don't want you to be afraid  
that's why I'm telling you this. most of the ceremony is easy, but there is one thing you should know.  
When Saiyans take a mate, we mark them...."  
  
"Mark them? How?"  
  
He continued, ...A bite on the neck,just here" He showed her by touching where her neck and  
shoulder meet. "You must do the same to me. I know it's hard but that is how others know we have a  
mate and they dare not touch them.  
  
"Vegeta, Does it hurt much?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'll try not to hurt you, I promise!"  
  
She smiled, "I know" and then... she kissed himpassionately. He was surprised but quite happy.  
When he finally broke the kiss he said "Tell me about your world, your life before..........."  
next time our couple get to know each other.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!sobs  
  
authors note: I know everyone is very ooc but hey it's fiction anything goes, that's why it's sappy too!! 


	6. Getting to know you

"MY world.... Let's see, It was very beautiful, lots of water...  
actually it looked alot like htis one."  
  
Vegeta listened enthusiasticly, He just liked listening her.  
  
"We had many different spicies of animals and many different culures  
of people. We all lived peacefully and happily.(This is a fariy tale,   
everybody, if only it were really true)  
  
"Tell me abut your life, Bulma"  
  
"Well I was 19 when I was TAken away, I guess physically I still am.  
How old are you Vegeta?"  
  
"20, Todays my birthday!"  
  
"Happy Birthday! ummm... well let's see..... My dad his name was Trunks  
Breif, He was made King because of his genious, That was right before I  
was born. And then there is my mom, Seren, Not to much in the brain   
department, but she was a very good Queen and a great mother. I really  
miss them. You know when I was taken my mother was about ot have another   
baby, I wonder what it was?"  
  
Vegeta wished he could ease her pain. "Maybe we should stop talking about  
this, It's making you sad."  
  
"No, It's OK really. When I was very young, I kept having this dream. It  
showed me who my future husband would be. It was your face I saw, Your   
voice I kept hearing, All those young men I rejected because I knew you  
were waiting for me....somewhere... But the last one, he kidnapped me and  
I guess that's how I ended up here."  
  
"Yes, You have been a myth around here for quite sometime... When my father   
told me I had to find a mate I instintivly looked to the moon and that's when  
I came for you. I did not even know if you were real of not."  
  
"I'm glad you came for me, an eternity asleep... what a horrible fate!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Vegeta answered it. It was the seamstress,  
she had finished all of Bulma's clothes. Then a servent entered with a dress.  
All the clothes were taken to the bedroom so Bulma and Vegeta followed them.  
  
"This is your joining gown, Your HIghness," Pointing to the one lying on the bed.  
And then she and the servent left with permission from the prince.  
  
Bulma decided to inspect the dress. It was dark blue velvet with dark blue silk   
underskirts. The neckline was squared and just low enough to show some cleavage.   
All accents on the dress were silver. It was perfect, there were even shoes to   
match. Vegeta smirkedand thought 'She is gonna knock them all dead tonight!'  
  
Bulma just stood there fingering the fabric, She loved it. Vegeta disappered  
then reappeared next to her instantly, starling the princess.  
  
"These are for you" Vegeta gave her the jewelry box. She slowly opened it.  
It contained the most wonderful jewels she'd ever seen.  
  
"They're perfect, Vegeta, they'll go with my gown beautifully, Thank You!"  
  
"My father told me my mother had them made for you when I was young."  
  
"Really, HOw did she knkow?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"So, HOw about you, 'Geta, tell me about life here."  
  
"We are a warrior race, We are always striving to be better than we are. There  
is a constant need to be stronger, of all my people I am strongest, destined to  
be the legendary super saiyan."  
  
"Super Saiyan...?"  
  
"It is the ultimate level of power and it was fortold that I would achieve it."  
He quizzed her," Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, Where is your mother?"  
  
"She left on a goodwill mission about 8 years ago and she just disappeared. MY  
father spent years looking for her and all he found were pieces of her ship."  
Vegeta started to look at little sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Then she went ot him and embraced him   
tightly.  
  
"It's OK, Bulma, You needed to know."  
  
"How about a tour of the palace?" She begged.  
  
Vegeta showed her almost every nook and cranny of the Saiyan Palace. The last  
place they went to was the gardens. He made her close her eyes and led her in.  
  
"Open your eyes!" He commanded.  
  
Her jaw dropped. Plants and flowers everywhere, the scent was heavenly. There  
were many water fountains placed very stratgically and trees and benches, so   
much to take in. She decided this place would be her sancuary. She heard   
animals that reminded her of birds singing, 'This is bliss' she thought 'maybe  
everyting will be alright.'  
  
It was geeting late. Vegeta led her back to their rooms and told her she could   
use the bathroom first. She grabbed a two towels and preceeded to take a shower.   
The hot water felt good on her sore muscles. five hundred years of no movement  
was catching up with her.  
  
She got out and dried herself off and put another towel around her hair. She saw  
make-up laid out for her on the vanity, so she picked some out and applied them.  
Then she dried her hair and pinned it up leaving a few curly tendrils hanging down.  
When she was satisfied, she knocked on Vegeta's wardrobe door and told him she was  
done. Then she went to her own wardrobe to get dressed. She put on her silk  
underthings and then her beautiful dress. If she wasn't already a princess, the dress  
made her feel like one. Then she went to put on her jewelry. She took out he necklace  
and bracelet and put hem on, then she put a brooch on the top of her bodice, It   
accented the gown perfectly. And then Bulma took out he crown. It was extrodianry  
The perfect finishing touch.  
  
She viewed herself in the mirrors. She looked stunning. Then there was a rap at the   
door. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes,Vegeta"  
  
"She opened the door.Vegeta was speechless.  
  
'Just the effect I was hoping for' She thought.  
  
Her Prince took her by the hand and led them into hte bedroom.  
  
"Only one thing missing." He pointed out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This" Vegeta held out a small box. "I belive when two people join on your planet   
rings are exchanged, Right?"  
  
"Yes, They are"  
  
"I wanted to do this now before the ceremony." He took the small ring, lined with  
diamonds, out of the box. She showed him which finger and her put it on her. Then she   
noticed another larger ring in the box. She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I get one too, don't I?"  
  
"Uh..HUH," Bulma took it and slide it on his ring finger. Then they kissed passionatly.  
When they broke the apart it was time to go.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes" She answered hesitantly.  
  
"It'll be OK, I'll be with you during the whole thing."  
  
Then they left for the throne room.......  
Next chapter: the ceremony   
Will it go off w/out a hitch or will someone try and brack up our happy couple??  
stay tuned.  
  
Disclaimer: as always I don't own dragonball z or any of the characters. 


	7. The Ceremony

As they were walking to the throne room, a few ladies walked passed   
them. One said, "Prince Vegeta is this your new concubine?"  
  
  
Bulma started to see red, she was pissed. Before Bulma could say a   
word, Vegeta ordered "You will hold your tounge, wench"  
  
"I can fight my own battles, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Think you can take me on, SLAVE?" Lady Sedna challenged.  
  
"Stop! Both of you. Sedna, Have you not heard what happens tonight?"  
  
"Yes, You are being joined, We were told you had finally chosen a mate,   
but not who it was you had picked." Sedna informed him.  
  
"Well, Guess what?" She shugged her shoulders. "It wasn't you, so leave!!"  
Vegeta commanded.  
  
Sedna was beyond angry, She wanted Vegeta bad. More important she wanted  
to be the future queen. Right now she just wanted to find out who this   
girl was and dispose of her. 'Then he wouldwant her, oh yes, He would'  
she thought.  
  
Sedna and the other women entered the throne room eagerly awaiting the  
arrival of the prince and his chosen. They had no idea it was the girl  
he had with him earlier. That thought never occured to any of them,   
because she wasn't a saiyan.  
  
  
King Vegeta enterd the room. They all stood up and cheered. He addressed   
the court, "My son has finally chosen a mate and she is exquisite, she  
will bare fine children and be a good queen to our people."  
  
Then the herald announced them. "His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Vegeta  
and Her Royal Highness Princess Bulma of Earth."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered the throne room once more, this time together,   
It was decorated with fresh flowers, ribbons and fine rich fabrics.   
Everyone bowed as they walked along the long red carpet.  
  
A Saiyan priest was standing next to the King. He motioned for the couple  
to come closer.Sedna could not believe her eyes the "slave" was Vegeta's  
chosen. 'This will be easier than I thought, A human.....HA, I'll beat  
her!'  
  
Little did Sedna know Vegeta would never, ever, let his princess go.  
  
The royals stood before the priest. "Do you both come here of you own  
volition?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" The prince and princess said in unison.  
  
"Do you both wish to spend your lives together?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"My Prince, Will you care and protect her? Will you remain faithful to   
only her for eternity?"  
  
"I will" said Vegeta.  
  
"Princess, Do you accept Vegeta to protect and care for you? Will you bare  
him an heir and become his Queen and remain faithful to only him for   
eternity?"  
  
"I will" Bulma answered happily.  
  
"Let the bonding begin!" The priest announced. " My Prince proceed"  
  
The court let out a gasp. most usually royalty did not bond to one another,  
It was considered weak. But everyone knew Vegeta was not weak. Not at all.  
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma on the cheek. "Relax" He whispered.  
  
Bulma relaxed all her body. She felt Vegeta's teeth scrape her neck and  
then there was a sharp pain. It was quickly replaced by a very pleasurable  
feeling as she felt him lick her wound clean.  
  
Vegeta stood up and faced her. He then touched his forehead to hers and   
rubbed noses and mouthed 'Your turn'  
  
Bulma was nervous. Vegeta bent down slightly. She put her hands on his hips   
and approched his neck. She found the right spot and bit as hard as she  
could. His blood flowed into her mouth, It was sweet and thick. As she   
licked his wound clean he was purring softly.When she was done,(most of)  
the court cheered.  
  
"May you have a joyful and long life together." Exclaimed the priest.  
  
The King offerd his congratulations to his son and new daughter by giving  
Vegeta a firm squeeze on both shoulders and giving Bulma a kiss on the   
forehead.  
  
The elder Vegeta announced "There will be a reception in the grand dining   
hall, everyone please join us for dinner."  
  
As they all filed out, The now joined couple were left alone for a few moments.  
"Everything OK, Bulma?"  
  
She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go, I'm starved. I  
just realizedI haven't eaten in 500 years!"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Then by all means, Let's eat."  
  
And so they proceeded to the grand dining hall, beginning their new life ....  
  
  
  
  
Continue? Yes or no you tell me  
  
  
Will they be happy or will Sedna succeed? 


	8. The Reception or Deception?

Everyone had gathered in the grand dining hall. While they were all  
eagerly awaiting the arrival if the newly joined couple, Sedna was  
making plans to bust up pur happy couple. "I'm going to need some help   
with this' She thought 'Now who can I get? HMMMMMMM....It must be a male...  
Let me see' She scanned the room. 'Radditz, Yes, he will do nicely' She  
thought evilly.  
  
  
Sedna approched Radditz and gave him her most seductive smile."Hello   
there, handsome!"  
  
Radditz jumped out of his skin. She hardly ever talked to him, much less   
give him compliments. He decided to play along. "Hello back, My lovely  
little flower" He said sweetly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
  
"You and Prince Vegeta have never really been on good terms, right?"  
  
Radditz knew she was up to something now. Little does she know Radditz  
is one of Vegeta's most trusted spies. They just act like they don't get  
along to help with the charade. "Right" He answered.  
  
  
"Maybe we can help each other out then" She cooed to him.  
  
  
"How?" He arched an eyebrow waiting for a response.  
  
"I want Vegeta. That HUMAN does not deserve to be Queen. He needs a  
Saiyan mate."  
  
"And what do I get from this?"  
  
"The satisfaction of knowing you have hurt Vegeta far more than any battle  
could."  
  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. When do you wish to begin?" He asked.  
  
  
"Tomarrow, meet me for lunch at 11:30" She ordered. 'Soon, Vegeta, soon...  
You will be mine!' she thought.  
  
The royal couple finally entered the room. They were both glowing with   
anticipation, enjoying their new connection to one another. As they took  
their places, King Vegeta instructed everyone to sit and enjoy the feast.  
  
  
Two hours later.....  
  
  
After the partygoers had eaten and wished the happy couple well (almost   
everyone, anyway). Radditz approached the King and told him he needed to  
see the Prince and Princess discreetly. He asked if the King would also  
attend. The King instructed the spy to be at his personal chambers in  
15 minutes. They would meet him there, with that Radditz left.  
  
  
"Son, a word please. I know you wish to proceed with your mating night  
but something needs to be addressed first. You and Bulma come to my chambers   
in 15 minutes through the secrect passageway."  
  
  
Vegeta looked puzzled. "Father, can't this wait till tomarrow?"  
  
"NO" Then the king left.  
  
"Let's go" As he led Bulma out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I have no idea" Was all he said.  
  
  
As they entered their rooms, Bulma started to go into the bedroom. "Wait,  
We have been commanded to go to my fathers rooms, follow me"  
  
She followed him into the study. He touched a panel and a hidden door  
opened to reveal a passage with a staircase. They ascended the stairs to  
the next floor. Vegeta knocked. His father opened the door and let them in.  
Radditz was already there.  
  
"What is so important it could not wait until tomarrow!" The prince growled.  
  
  
"The life of your mate, Sire." Radditz said bluntly.  
  
They all three looked at him. "What about me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"There is a conspiracy against you, highness, I was approched tonight to   
help decieve my leige. This lady wants you , Vegeta, I believe she wants me  
to seduce the princess and when you catch us together, of course, you'd kill  
us both on the spot. That leaves no loose ends to tie up. I will know more  
tomarrow, she and I are having lunch. I can't believe she picked me though.  
I guess we play at hateing each other well, My Prince!"  
  
Bulma looked confused.  
  
Vegeta filled her in. "Radditz is my master spy. He warns me of any treachery  
by Saiyan or alien alike."  
  
"OH" was all she could get out  
  
"What do you want me to do , Vegeta?"  
  
"Play along with her and tell either Father, Me or Bulma what's going on."  
Vegeta instructed.  
  
"Who is the lady?" KIng Vegeta asked.  
  
"Lady Sedna, Majesty"  
  
"Very well, Use the passageways again to leave. Radditz as always let no one see  
you with us alone, understood"  
  
"Yes, My King."  
  
"Son, We'll handle this tomarrow. The two of you enjoy this night. I'll see you   
LATE in the morning"  
  
"Goodnight, majesty" Bulma smiled.  
  
  
"Goodnight, My Daughter" He replied.  
  
With that Vegeta and Bulma left via the secret passage back to their rooms.  
  
He stopped just outside the door going back into their rooms and told her.  
"If you ever feel unsafe or scared come here. This passage goes to fathers   
room, our room, the throne room and a secret hanger bay. I'll show you those  
later. There are only a few people wo knowabout these passages so they are  
safe." She was so quiet. "are you OK?"  
  
  
"Yes, I'm just trying to figure out why she hates me so much."  
  
  
"one: You are human, not Saiyan. two: and most important to her, She wants to be  
Queen."  
  
  
"She must know I would never betray you. I mean we are bonded. Is she stupid?"  
  
  
"Yes" He laughed."Let's go to the bedroom we have lots to do tonight!"  
  
She smiled shyly and blushed. He kissed her lips softly and led her through the  
door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next up: Teh wedding night or skip to the next day???? hmmmmmmm... can't   
decide. If I do a weeing night rating will go up, so give me a little   
feedback please!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and will never own DBZ or it's characters. 


	9. The Wedding Night

The prince led her to the wardrobe, Then kissed her forehead. "Change into  
something romantic, My Sweet" Vegeta said softly.  
  
  
"Anything in mind?" She asked.  
  
  
"Surprise me" He told her. "Wait in here for me."  
  
Bulma went through her lingerie and found a black silk floor length  
nightgown with the lace around the breasts cut just low enough to show   
her ample cleaveage. She decided she would not need any underwear and left  
them off. She foundsome mathing slippers and put them on. She then sat down   
and waited for her Vegeta.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, He came for her. "Close your eyes" He quietly commanded.  
  
She closed her eyes as he took her hand and led her from the closet. As they   
entered the room Bulma could smell flowers. "Open your eyes!" He told her,  
  
  
Bulma opened them to an amazing site. He had lit the room with many candles  
and a lit in the fireplace. There were fresh flowers all about the room and  
fragrent petals strewn about on the bedsheets. He gently picked her up and  
sat her on the edge of the bed. He was totally in awe of her beauty again.  
  
  
  
She finally noticed he wore only black silk pajama bottoms. His massively  
muscled chest was strong and inviting. He sat beside her and turned her face  
towards him. He then proceeded to kiss her gently savoring the taste of her  
lips. She touched him trying to feel as much of him as she could. He was doing   
the same with her. She felt something furry in her hand and knew it was his tail  
she gently stroked it. The want was beginning to be to great, So they broke their  
kiss and came up for air. Vegeta started kissing her neck and shoulders and down   
her collorbone and then back up to her mouth. He then pulled on the straps of her  
gown and lifted the fragile garmet from her smooth body. He began kissing and   
suckling her breasts then down her tummy towardshre navel in which he dipped his   
tounge a few times earning a few gasps from her. Then he went slowly down her   
right leg and back up her left one until he reached her buried treasure.  
  
He slowly sread her legs. He licked and nipped at her playfully until she reacted  
to his ministrations. Then he worked a little faster knowing he was building her   
up to a climax. She finally gave over to the pleasure a few minutes later. Vegeta  
was fully aroused by now, So he stopped his sweet torture of her and kissed his   
way back to her waiting lips. She was ready for him now and way more than willing.  
  
Surpisingly though, She cought him off guard (a rare thing) and flipped him  
over on his back and began giving him butterfly kisses all along the upper part of  
his body. When she reached the waistband to his pajamas,he gasped. He did not   
think she would be so bold and she tugged them off in one swift motion. She was   
caught off guard herself at the sheer size of his member. He was a good 10 inches  
or so. She wondered for a second if he would fit.   
  
He saw the fear in her eyes, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Promise!"  
  
  
  
She began kissing his massive member until he told her to stop, He couldn't take  
it anymore. He laid her down and spread her legs wide. "This will be painful at   
first, but I won't continue till you tell me to, alright?" She nodded.  
  
With one swift motion he entered her and took her virginity. She cried out in pain   
as tears rolled down her cheeks. He stopped allowing her to adjust to him and for   
her pain to subside. While he waited he kissed away every teardrop till her face  
was dry. She nodded to him taht she was ready now. He began with slow even strokes  
until she reached a climax. As she started responding, by wrapping her legs aroung   
his waist, he sped up. She climaxed at least three if not more times, before he  
finally gave in to the pleasure they had both created. As soon as he finished spilling  
his seed into her. He withdrew and laid next to her for a few moments until they  
both somewhat recovered from their first lovemaking session. He then reached to the  
night stand where he had left a wet washcloth and proceeded to clean her, Wiping all  
traces of the blood away gently. Then he laid back down next to her and pulled her   
close wrapping his tail around her small waist. And kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep, Little One," He soothed her with his voice. "I love you!"  
  
  
"I love you, too, Vegeta!" She kissed his chest, snuggled in tightly and said  
"Goodnight"  
  
They both fell asleep quite contented, finally finding their soulmate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day...............................  
  
  
  
They awoke that morning. Bulma's head lying on Vegeta's very comforting chest, Her  
hair fanned out over his wonderful upper body.  
  
"Morning" He said.   
  
  
She answered by kissing and nuzzling his chest.  
  
"What do you want to do until our meeting with Raditz?" He asked.  
  
  
She sat up and thought. "I don't ...... well maybe..... Can you find out about other  
planets and stuff?"She quizzed.  
  
"Yes, Do you wish to find out what happened to your family?"  
  
  
"Yes, I know my parents are gone but they must have decendants. I'd like to find out  
if possible."  
  
"I will deny you nothing, Woman." He told her. "Are you hungery?"  
  
  
She nodded yes. "But first I want to shower." She jumped up heading for the bathroom.  
"Care to join me, My Sweet Prince?"  
  
She was to enticing to say no, so he jumped up and started to chase her into  
the shower.  
  
  
An hour later......  
  
  
They were in their dining room about to eat whena knock came at hte door. Bulma  
decided to go into the kitchen,  
  
"Who is it?" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"Kakarot, Sire"  
  
"Come in, baka" Vegeta grumbled. "What do you want?"  
  
  
"To see if you wanted to spar today?"  
  
  
"Very funny, I'm spending the day with Bulma." He said as she came in from the  
other room.  
  
  
"Good morning, Kakarot"  
  
"Good morning, Highness"  
  
"Kakarot, What do you call Vegeta normally?"  
  
"Vegeta" Was his reply.  
  
"Then please call me Bulma, OK?"  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
"I suppose Raditz has filled you in on our little problem?" Vegeta grilled him.  
  
"Yes, I'll help protect Bulma. I hate Sedna. She tried to hurt Chi-Chi because  
she wanted to use me to get to you!"  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My mate, We mated two days ago"  
  
"Can I meet her? I'd really like a friend."  
  
  
"Of course, You two will get along great. I just know it!!!"  
  
"OK, Kakarot, we will have lunch with you and your mate, alright?!!"  
  
"In my quarters, Vegeta, Chi is a great cook!" Kakarot boasted.  
  
"Very well, Noon?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Noon, It is" He agreed. "After that we'll meet with Raditz."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was my very first lemon!! hope I did ok!!! Thanks for all the reviews   
everyone!!!!!!!!!please check out my other fic You're Who??  
  
disclaimer : don't own it never will!! 


	10. New Friends and Enemies

The newly mated couple sat and ate breakfast quietly.  
  
"What do you want to do until lunch?" Vegeta asked her finally.  
  
"Find out about Earth and what happened to my family if possible" she wondered.  
  
  
"Let's go to the imperial library, maybe there will be something there about your  
homeworld."  
  
"OK"  
  
As they left thier suite, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and held tight. As they   
walked along she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"What?" He wanted to know.  
  
  
"Well what if there's nothing left of my faily? What if my world is gone? I  
don't knkow if I can handle it."  
  
  
"I will never let anything hurt you. I will always protect you even from   
something like that."  
  
She hugged him tight, "I love you"  
  
"Well, well, well... look... It's the happy couple" The sarcastic voice came from   
Lady Sedna.  
  
"Hold your tounge, Wench" Vegeta spit out. "Keep your whoring mouth shut!"  
  
"My prince I meant no disrespect to YOU." She claimed.  
  
"NO, But YOU meant it towards me, BITCH!" Bulma cut in.  
  
"Bulma, I will take it care of her" The prince told his mate.  
  
"'Geta, Like I told you last night, I can fight my own battles!" She yelled.  
"You Bitch are dismissed. Stay out of my site!"  
  
With that Sedna turned on her heel and left quickly.  
  
"Remind me not to get you really mad at me, Woman" Vegeta smirked and kissed  
her cheek. "Forgive me?"  
  
She turned around with her back facing him with her nose in the air.  
  
"Please, Bulma?" Coming up behind her nuzzling her neck and putting his arms  
around her waist. She leaned back into him.  
  
"Forgiven...This time" She kissed his nose and took off at a slow run. He   
caught up with her quickly as they proceeded to the library.  
  
  
In the library.........................  
  
  
"Earth....Earth.....Nothing here. Let's try the computers. Earth, Yes here we   
go. Here is a picture of the current rulers. Bulma, She looks like you only  
with purple hair."  
  
  
"They survived. I wonder how she's related to me?"  
  
"If you wish in a few months we can journey to Earth and see them. If you like."  
  
"We can?"  
  
"Yes, Woman, We are royalty. We do visit other planets."  
  
Bulma was overjoyed. Some part of her family had survived. She couldn't wait to  
meet her descendants. And find out what happened to her parents. Vegeta looked   
up at the clock.  
  
  
"It's time for lunch, Little one" He told her.  
  
"OK, Let's go!"  
  
They left the library for Kakarott's room. "This is it" Vegeta said as they  
approched the door.  
  
"It's not far from our, Why?"  
  
  
"He IS my personal guard he must be near me if I need him"  
  
"OH"  
  
Vegeta knocked on the door.  
  
Kakarott anwered the door, "Right on time, My Prince"  
  
  
"Hello, Kakarott" Bulma said.  
  
"Come in, Chi-Chi has lunch almost done."  
  
"Kakarott, Is it our guests?" Came a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Chi-Chi entered the room. She was about Bulma's hight with long black hair and  
deep dark eyes. Her skin was pale. But she was very pretty.   
  
"Good day, Your Highness"  
  
Vegeta nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
"And this lovely creature is Vegeta's new mate, Princess Bulma" Kakarott  
introduced them.  
  
"Your highness" Chi-Chi said as she bowed.  
  
  
"Please call me Bulma. I hope we can be great friends!"  
  
"Me too" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Lots, I didn't know what either of you would like so I made a bunch of dishes."  
She told them.  
  
"Shall we" Kakarott escorted them to the dining table. Chi had prepared a wonderful   
spread. The guard pulled the chair out for his mate to sit. He noticed Vegeta  
wasn't doing the same for Bulma, Who was just standing next tp hers.   
  
"Vegeta" Kakarott said as he nodded in Bulma's direction. The Prince took the hint  
and pulled out her chair.  
  
'Being chivelrous is going to take some getting used to' He thought.  
  
"Thank you, Sweetheart" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
  
Over the next hour they proceeded to make small talk, getting to know each other   
while they ate.  
  
  
"It's time to meet Radditz, We must go" Vegeta noticed the time.  
  
"Yes, Chi I'll help you clean up later, OK?" Kakarott offered.  
  
"It's alright, dear. GO!" She replied.  
  
  
  
Earlier, before our couples had their lunch Radditz was meeting with Sedna.....  
  
  
The new 'alliance' between Sedna and Radditz had begun at 11:30 sharp that  
morning. She had been waiting for him outside his room. She knocked on his door.   
He anwered slowly. "Woman, What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't we have a date?"  
  
"Well, yes"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
He moved away from the door and motioned for her to enter.  
  
"I have been thinking, Radditz. You need to get more out of this arrangement,  
than just knowing you've hurt VEgeta..." She hesitated.  
  
"Go on"  
  
"How about a little physical satisfaction as well?"  
  
  
"What do you mean, Sedna?"  
  
"My body, until I win Vegeta, you may do with it what you will"  
  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything that involves sex only. I won't be your sparring partner. All I ask is  
that you don't mar my body"  
  
"And when will you make your first payment?"  
  
"Today after we make the plans. But remember NO ONE is to find out about us,   
UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Let's plan, MY LADY"  
  
"Well.. We'll start slow, just stay around her at palace functions, sit as close   
as you can to her at dinner, stuff like that. Pay extra attention to her."  
  
  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  
"Giving Vegeta a sympethitic shoulder and suggest things about you and that whore."  
  
"Alright, now can we get down to business?"  
  
She didn't say a word. She just stood there and let her dress fall to the floor.  
Radditz jumped up, grabbed her and.........(Did you really think I'd do a lemon  
about her?.......NO way!!!)  
  
After Sedna had left he knew he must shower and dress. He had a meeting with their  
highnesses. As he got ready he thought about what just happened. He did every sex   
act imaginable to her and she just took it, like the slut she was. He imagined she   
had been around quite alot. He pondered about telling Vegeta that she had added  
sex to the deal.  
  
As he walked to his door he decided "I'll tell them"  
  
He proceeded to the secret passageway to the prince's chambers.  
  
Vegeta, Bulma and Kakarott were waiting for him.  
  
" 'bout time, Brother" Kakarott said.  
  
"Sorry, my meeting was quite long" He replied.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta said. "I can smell her on you, Radditz"  
  
"UMMM...Yes... She decided I needed more from our little deal. So I get all the   
sex from her I want."  
  
"At least you got something" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Very funny, She's probobly slept with at least half of the court, ya know"  
Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Quit making fun. You're the one who told me to play along with her. If I turned her  
down she would suspect something."  
  
  
"You're right , Radditz. Leave him alone you two" Bulma jumped in defending Radditz.  
"Well what does she have planned for me?"  
  
"She wants me to stay close you right now, sit by you at dinners, stay near you at  
formal functions, things like that."  
  
  
"Anything else" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, She will stay close to you, Sire, telling you what a slut the princess is  
and how she is not worthy of you. she will give you a shoulder to cry on mostly."  
  
  
"She is going to pay for her treachery" Bulma proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, My Love, She will" Vegeta said while wrapping his tail around her waist to   
comfort her. "You both are dismissed."  
  
The brothers left and the couple were left alone in their room.   
  
  
" 'Geta, Please stay by my side at the ball tomarrow, OK?"  
  
  
He smiled at her. "Just try and keep me away, My Little One!"  
  
"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked.  
  
  
"HMMMMMM......How about more of what we did last night?" He suggested.  
  
"Race you to our bed....." She did not finish her sentance, She had taken off for  
their room.  
  
"Cheater!!" He yelled and followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ don't own it never will!!!  
  
  
Author's note: ONce again, I stress MY Vegeta is very OOC (out of character) I like him  
this way. This IS a fairy tale!!!  
Thanks for all the great reviews and encouragement. this is my very first story!!  
The positive feedback helped me start my second story "You're Who?"  
Thanks again!!!! 


	11. Silliness and worries

The next day came quickly. The palace was busy with preparations for  
the ball. Bulma was stressed trying to pick out a gown to wear. She   
just had to find the perfect one. She had to show the court that she  
was worthy enough to be their queen one day. She decided to visit  
Chi-Chi and get her opinion. Because Vegeta was to busy training to  
help her. An important event and he was training!!(AHHHHH!)She wasn't  
sure when he'd be done.  
  
Bulma made her way to Kakarott's room and tapped on the door. " Who   
is it?" A voice called out.  
  
"Bulma" was the reply.  
  
The door opened. "Hello, Your High...." She began until Bulma gave her  
a wide eyed glance. Then she finished, "Bulma"  
  
  
"Better" The princess sighed. "I need your help!"  
  
"With what?" Chi questioned.  
  
"I need to find a dress to wear to the ball tonight and I can't decide  
what to wear."  
  
  
"Well let's go to your room and see what you've got!"  
  
They arrived at the royal chambers and heard noises from within.  
  
"Vegeta must be finished training" Bulma told her.  
  
"Are you sure I shiuld come in?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
The princess nodded and proceeded into her suite. "Go into my bedroom  
I'll be there in a minute." Bulma instructed her new friend.  
  
"OK"  
  
Bulma went into the kitchen where she heard the noises. It was a mess.  
He was lookimg for something. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" She asked  
as she started to giggle.  
  
When he stood up he was covered from head to toe with all kinds of   
different foods that had opened and spilled. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He grimaced. "Stop laughing, Woman!!"  
  
  
"I can't" She said holding her sides cause it hurt so much. After a few  
minutes she finally started to calm from her hysterics. "What ARE you  
looking for ,dear?"  
  
"My energy drinks. I always have one when I finish training."  
  
"Maybe you ran out. I don't remember seeing anything like that in here."   
She told him, still quite amused at his apperance.  
  
"I guess I'll have to get more sent up." He stated as he started to leave.  
  
  
"Ummm....Vegeta...?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"Maybe you should shower and change first."  
  
  
"Oh..Yeah"  
  
  
"Chi-Chi's in our room, so be nice"  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's helping me choose a dress for tonight."  
  
  
"Bulma, anything you wear will be perfect."  
  
She walked up to him wiped a clean spot on his cheek and kissed it. Then   
turned and walked to their bedroom. He caught up with her as they entered.  
  
"Hello, mate of Kakarott" He said trying to sound stern.  
  
"Hello, my Prince"  
  
"You may call me Vegeta when no one else is around, Chi-Chi."  
  
  
"thank you. UMM.... Vegeta what happened?"  
  
  
  
"My mate will explain. Shower time. I'm off." Vegeta went into the bathroom   
to clean up.  
  
  
Bulma grabbed Chi by the hand and led her into the closet. Then she quickly   
shut the door to the bathroom.  
  
  
"Well, tell me!"  
  
"He was looking for something in the kitchen."  
  
  
"He looked hilarious! It was all I could do to keep from laughing!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Kakarott does that sometimes too! You'd think they were children or something!"  
  
The two women laughed for awhile about how similar their mates were yet totally  
opposite at the same time. They went through every dress in the royal wardrobe  
they finally chose an emerald green silk gown with gold accents. It was cut square  
at the neckline just low enough for some cleavage. Along with velvet slippers to  
match.  
  
"I wonder if I have any jewelry tp match?" She asked herself.  
  
"Why don't you ask Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know where he is."  
  
  
"I'll go look, be right back!" Chi went looking for Vegeta knowing he was probobly  
with Kakarott.  
  
  
Bulma walked outside her rooms and into the hall getting a little impatient.  
  
"Hello, Daughter"  
  
"King Vegeta, You startled me."  
  
"Sorry, What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for Vegeta, I have a question."  
  
"Maybe I can help. What is it?"  
  
"Well I've chosen my dress for tonight but the only jewlry I have is blue. My  
gown is green."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The king led her to the royal vault. "Only three people are allowed in this  
room. Me, My son and you. It is the royal treasury."  
  
  
"It's huge!"  
  
"Let's see the jewelry is over here. How about these. He had found some emeralds.  
That was perfect, a necklace and a bracelet.  
  
"They're absolutly exquisite. They will go well."  
  
"Then they are yours. My gift to you."  
  
She was so happy she jumped up and gave him a hug. Realizing what she did she   
quickly let go and apoligized.  
  
  
"No need to be sorry, Bulma. You are my daughter now. Something I've never had.  
Females are allowed more leniance than males. So you may hug me whenever you  
wish, OK!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We should get you back so you can get ready. Remember if you need anything like   
this again you can come here. I'll have Vegeta give you a pass key."  
  
So the King escorted his new daughter back to her rooms,Where Vegeta was waiting  
for them.  
  
  
"Woman, Where have you been? I was worried!" He went ot her and held her close to  
him.  
  
"I was with Father, I am fine."  
  
"I took her to the vaults. Get her a pass key" Then he turned on his heel and left.  
  
"We need to get dressed for the ball." She informed him.  
  
  
"UGH......" was his reply, as they went to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: the ball and Sedna's trechery!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
  
Author notes: YEah yeah i know Vegeta's out of character. big deal. so what.  
anyway thanks to all the great reviewers out there, you really inspire me.  
  
Special thanks to moonsaiyanprincess for her encoragement!! Doesn't she write  
great stories!!! Read'em!! 


	12. The Grand Ball

Hey, everybody I know it's been awhile. Just been a little down   
lately. work and all. but I took a vacation and now I feel a  
little better. I really started feeling better when I got my   
custom plushie of chibi Vegeta in the mail a week ago. He is  
just sooo cute!! I've also started a new story so let me know  
what ya think!! Thanks everybody!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 12: The Grand Ball  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta dressed quickly and waited impatiantly for his wife.  
"Woman will you hurry up! By the time you finish getting ready  
the ball will be over!" He grumbled.  
  
  
"I'll be there shortly, 'Geta"  
  
  
Twenty minutes later........  
  
  
  
"Woman, What's taking so long? If you don't come out right now  
I'm dragging you to the ballroom! Dressed or not!"  
  
  
About that time she walked into the room. Vegeta's jaw dropped  
to the floor. She was beautiful. He thought the night they married  
she was at her most exquisite. He was wrong. She grew more and more  
perfect with every glance. He knew then he would NEVER tire of her.  
NEVER.  
  
  
Vegeta walked up to her and held out his arm. "Shall we" and opened   
the door. As the couple strolled down the hall they ran into Kakarott  
and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Your highness" Kakarott said as he bowed.  
  
  
"So formal, Baka" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Very funny, Vegeta. Are we not supposed to be formal tonight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then after you my Prince and Princess!"  
  
  
They laughed. Then Vegeta and Bulma led the way to the ballroom. The  
guard and his mate a respectful distance behind. the four of them  
went into an antechamber of the room and discussed the plans for the  
night.  
  
  
"Remember, Bulma you can trust Raditz. I will show my dislike of him  
for our audience. Just don't go anywhere with him and don't be alone  
with him either. Get one of us. I will NOT have that Sedna bitch  
accuse you of adultry. Chi-Chi If youmay have to rescue her if she  
needs it." Bulma gave him the I can take care of myself look.  
"Woman, I know you can take care of yourself but tonight we must play  
our parts perfectly. OK?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
  
"Will the king be helping as well?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
"Yes, My father will keep an eye out as well, but he will mostly be  
trying to keep that whore away from me. Ready? They are about to   
announce us. Oh! By the way Chi-Chi you are Bulma's lady-in-waiting"  
Vegeta informed her as the herald called for the prince and princess.  
  
  
The two couples proceeded into the grand ballroom slowly. The room  
was decorated much like the throne room had been on her wedding day.  
But just a bit more elaborate. And there was lots of food lined up on  
two walls and many chairs and tables on the other walls.  
  
  
"You know what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Hmmmmmm....." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Seeing all this food reminds me I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
  
"After the first dance we'll go grab a bite, alright? Vegeta said  
  
  
"Great cause I'm really starving!"  
  
  
"Food! Food! Did somebody say Food?" Kakarott exclaimed rather boldly.  
  
"Must you always think with your stomach, you idiot?" Chi said very  
embarassed.  
  
"Chi, What were we saying earlier about boys will be boys?" Bulma   
reminded.  
  
"And men will be boys" Chi added.  
  
  
They both laughed. Vegeta and Kakarott looked at them. They both said  
at the same time. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"We'll explain later." Bulma giggled.  
  
  
"You bet you will, Woman" Vegeta growled back jokingly.  
  
  
They walked up to the king and bowed to pay their respects. Then the  
king proclaimed "Let the ball commence!"  
  
  
With that said Vegeta took Bulma in his arms and twirled her around  
to th dance floor. When the song was over another one began. Lady  
Sedna urged Raditz to ask Bulma to dance.  
  
"Raditz what are you waitung for? Go ask that slut for a dance!"  
  
  
"Give me a minute. I don't want to seemto anxoius." Replied the spy.  
  
  
He took two deep breathes and walked over to the royal couple. "Your  
highness, May I have this dance?"  
  
  
  
Since this was a ball in her honor she knew she could not refuse. "Yes  
and your name is?"  
  
"Raditz, My Lady" as he offered her his hand.  
  
"Very well. Shall we?" She said as she took it.  
  
  
Vegeta put a hand on Raditz' shoulder and gave him a deathe glare.  
"Remember, She's MINE!"  
  
  
After they started dancing, Sedna walked up to the prince. "Your  
highness, I feel she will betray you. See how she looks at Raditz. I   
believe she only married you for your power and station. Maybe we   
should dance to keep an eye on them?"  
  
  
"Yes, Let's"  
  
  
Bulma and Raditz were dancing quite close and she whispered. "Did you get your   
"Payment" today?" She looked at him amusingly.  
  
"Yes, Your highness" He said lowly with a blush.  
  
  
"This will help us. Talking and gigleing. She will never suspect. So let's   
chat."  
  
"Might as well, My Lady."  
  
"So I heard you are Kakarott brother. How much older are you?"  
  
"Twelve years"  
  
"That's a big gap"  
  
"Our father was always gone on missions and such."  
  
"Oh, Why don't you have a mate?"  
  
"No time. With my spying and all."  
  
  
"Maybe you should find some time. Kakarott and Chi-Chi are gonna beat you  
to having children."  
  
He blushed again.  
  
She changed the subject. "Do you have any other Brothers of sisters?"  
  
"Yes. We have one more brother. His name is Turles. He is about two years  
younger than me. He and Kakarott are dead ringers for our father."  
  
  
Meanwhile on the dance floor.....  
  
  
"Look at them, My Liege. She Seems so at ease with him. Like she wants to be  
his lover." Sedna said evilly.  
  
  
"You are seeing things, Woman!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
"Whatever you say, My Prince!" She remarked.  
  
  
Bulma and Raditz chatted until the end of the song then they strolled over  
to Vegeta and Sedna.  
  
"Your highness. I return your beautiful bride to you." Vegeta just growled  
at him. Raditz turned to Bulma and said. "Your highness it was a pleasure"  
Then he kissed her hand.   
  
Bulma giggled "Yes, It was quite pleasent"  
  
  
Vegeta instantly grabbed the afor mentioned hand from the spy. "That will  
be all, Raditz!"  
  
  
Vegeta was giving Raditz a I'm gonna kill you if you ever touch her again look.  
The hall got silent as the spy walked away. King Vegeta said "Let's continue.  
Music, please!"  
  
  
Sedna was still standing next to the prince. Bulma looked at her with disgust   
and hate. "You ae dismissed. Let go of my husbands arm."  
  
  
She just stood there waiting for the prince to tell him she did not have to   
leave his side. Suddenly Vegeta yanked his arm from her grasp and offered it   
to Bulma. "My wife gave you a command. I suggest you follow it!"  
  
  
With that said, She stormed off in a huff. Bulma just giggled to keep from   
laughing out loud."That was fun. Can we eat now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes" was his short reply. As he guided her towards the food tables.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next up: The close of the ball and Sedna's accusation.  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz never will!!! 


	13. Confrontation

Bulma and Vegeta approched the food tables and low and behold there was  
Kakarott. He was stuffing his face as usual. His mouth was moving so fast  
you couldn't see his hands when they shoveled it in. It was surprising he   
didn't eat his own hands.  
  
"I'm surprised he doesn't choke" Bulma laughed.  
  
"I thought that the first time I witnessed him eating. Now I'm used to it."  
Chi-Chi replied.  
  
  
They all three laughed hard. Kakarott stopped eating long enough to find  
out what they were laughing about. "What?" He asked with his mouth full   
of food.  
  
  
"Nothing. baka! Finish your mouthful. We don't want to see that food in your   
nasty mouth." Vegeta replied.  
  
"So how'd it go, Bulma?" Chi asked.  
  
  
"With Raditz?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes" Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"He was quite polite, very gentlemanly. I think that will change later though.  
Right Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh huh, He will make a play for you by night's end, Woman. Count on it!" the  
prince informed her.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" The princess asked.  
  
  
  
"Look" Vegeta pointed in the direction of Sedna and Raditz. As they all stared  
on, They witnessed Sedna scolding Raditz. Goading him. The two couples continued  
to watch the show without being obvious to the fact.  
  
  
  
Across the ballroom...............  
  
  
"Raditz, What are your thinking?" She yelled trying to whisper. "Why have you not  
made a move on her?"  
  
"I am biding my time, My Lady." He commented. "It will look loke a set-up if I just  
jump right in and seduce her."  
  
  
"I guess you are right, but.." She pointed a long sharp fingernail to his nose.  
"Do not dissapoint me, Raditz" She threatened.  
  
"Or what?" He hissed.  
  
  
"When I'm Queen. I will make sure Vegeta kills you once and for all."  
  
  
"And how will you accomplish this?" He Quizzed her.  
  
"I'll just tell him that You tried to seduce little innocent me." She said trying to  
sound coy. and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Then her tone changed. Now, go drag   
her from Vegeta. I have to work on him."  
  
  
"Very well, MY LADY." He said the last part quite sarcastically.  
  
  
As she turned away from him she stuck her nose in the air and huffed off.  
  
"Bitch" He uttered under his breath.  
  
Raditz regained his composure and walked towards Bulma and Vegeta. He bowed slightly.  
"Your highness, may I again have the pleasure of your company?"  
  
Bulma looked at her mate. He was pretending to get quite angry. Sedna was eyeing them   
waiting to make her mkove.   
  
  
"Acctually brother, The princess has promised this dance to me." Kakarott jumped in.  
  
"Very well, Kakarott. Maybe later princess?" Bulma nodded. "Chi-Chi may I have the   
pleasure?"  
  
  
"Yes,brother. You may" Chi said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"Well Bulma, I guess you havr to suffer with me for a few minutes. Shall we?" He bowed  
and extended his hand to her.  
  
"Yes, Let's" She replied.  
  
  
"Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes, My Prince"  
  
"Do not step on her toes! Give her back undamaged!" He scolded.   
  
  
"Understood, Sire"  
  
  
As they started dancing, Sedna looked displeased, But put on a pleasent face and  
bounced happily over to the crown prince. "Your highness" She said shyly.  
  
  
'WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He questioned her harshly.  
  
  
"She's shameful sire. First with Raditz and now with his younger brother. She's playing  
you for a fool."  
  
  
"Is she now?" Vegeta was getting fed up with he coniving. "That's it!! I've had enough  
of your games, wench.!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sire, I no not of what you speak!"  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "You lie. You know exactly what I"m talking   
about!!"  
  
By this time the music stopped and everyone was watching them. I knew he wouldn't last much  
longer." Raditz told Chi-Chi.  
  
"Me, too. No one makes a fool of Prince Vegeta. I"m actually surprised he lasted this long"  
She said.  
  
Bulma and Kakarott joined Chi and Raditz as they approched the fight.  
  
"BItch, I want you to tell everyone what you've been up to. NOW!!!!"  
  
  
She just stood there with her bottom lip trembling. "Nothing, Sire"   
  
  
"My Prince, I believe I can remedy this situation" The spy finally spoke up."  
  
"Very well, Raditz. Inform us." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Two days ago, Lady Sedna appoched me and asked if I would seduce the new princess. She wants   
to be his new mate. She hates the princess with a passion. She thought to use me   
because we do not get along, my prince."  
  
"It's a lie, Vegeta. I am loyal to you!" Sedna cried. "You hate Raditz. You have  
NEVER trusted him!"  
  
"On the contrary, MY LADY, Raditz is MY VERY LOYAL SPY. He informed us of your   
treachery almost immediatly. You approched him the night of my joining, did you  
not?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Well?" Raditz said waiting for her answer.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Yes I did. But this Earth BITCH does not deserve our prince. She  
is a defect. She will give him defective and discolored children. Just see if she   
doesn't. She is nothing but trash. I tries to make you see this Vegeta. But you refused..."  
She didi not finish what she was gonna say. Sedna was hit square in the jaw and fell flat  
on her ass. When she looked up she saw Bulma.  
  
  
"How dare you call me names. You sluting whore!!" Bulma yelled very unprincess-like. "I  
have done NOTHING to you. No one else seems to have a problem with me being Vegeta's mate.  
The ONLY reason you want him is so you can be Queen one day. Well guess what? It ain't  
happening! You could NEVER and I mean EVER get me to betray Vegeta. GOT IT??!!"  
  
Sedna started to speak "I challenge..."  
  
She was cut off "Don't even think about challenging her Sedna. Being royalty she has the right   
to choose her champion." Kakarott informed her.  
  
"She can't choose Vegeta. I know THAT very well! I challenge yoy, Bulma of Earth to a duel   
by combat!!" She spat out.  
  
"Bulma, She's right you can't choose me. So, Who do you choose?" Vegeta asked while  
eyeing Kakarott.  
  
"I choose Kakarot. Do you accept?" Bulma pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"Your wish is my command, Your highness!"   
  
Sedna was angry. She had expected the stupid woman to pick a female. Not one of the  
strongest males on the planet. "She can't choose a male!"  
  
"Yes she can you did not specify and that means you must fight my brother." Raditz told   
her matter of factly.  
  
  
"The duel will be held tomarrow at 10:00 Am on the tournament field." Proclaimed the King.  
"Now we shall resume the party. Sedna you are dismissed."  
  
She turned around in a defeated huff and stormed off quickly. "I will have my revenge."   
She whispered."  
  
The ball resumed it's happy atmosphere. Vegeta and Bulma danced the nnight away  
then spent the night curled in each others arms.  
  
Life was good for our young couple.......  
  
  
  
  
  
But will it stay that way????We'll see in the next chapter!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!! 


	14. The Cat Fight

First off sorry it's taken so long!!! I wrote this chapter 2 months ago  
but just couldn't get the motivation to type it.   
  
here goes:  
Chapter : the cat fight  
The next morning Bulma woke up alone. Her Vegeta was gone from their bed.   
So She decided to get up and get showered and dressed. Then she felt a need to  
talk to someone so she went to Chi-Chi and Kakarott's quarters. As she approched  
the hallway leading there, Sedna poppped out of the shadows.  
"Well, well, well,... If it's not our little crown princess" She spat out.  
"Slumming I see!"  
"Shut your mouth, Bitch!" Bulma screamed spitting in her face.  
  
"You fucking whore! How dare You!!!!!!" Sedna was outraged. She took a swing at  
Bulma hitting her in the chest. Bulma fell flat on her back. Her eyes wide with   
rage. Bulma came up fast, fists at the ready. She took a clawed hand and scratched  
the bitch's face along her cheek.  
  
"You will pay for sticking me, You Earth Slut!!" Sedna screamed with fury.  
"We'll see" Said Bulma. "You have just committed an act of treason and YOU will  
be the one to pay!"  
  
"Yes, we shall see!" She replied hitting Bulma in the abdomen.Bulma then returned  
the favor witha leg sweep and knocked Sedna to the ground. The Saiyan then grabbed   
Bulma's arm and started to bend it behind her back.So the princess grabbed the   
woman's long black hair and pulled handfuls of hair from her head.  
"How dare you! My beautiful hair!" She was outraged. Blinded by her hate, Sedna  
started to power up a ki-blast. About that time Chi-Chi came down the hall to see  
what all the noise was.  
  
"Stop it, You two, now!" She commanded. Sedna would not power down. She started  
throwing the ki-ball at Bulma. Chi jumped in front of her princess to absorb the  
blow just in time .  
  
"Chi-Chi are you ok?" Bulma asked.  
"Fine, just winded." Was her reply. "Sedna, I suggest you go back to your room  
till the duel or I will report this to the King! or better yet the Prince!"  
  
"Whatever, low-class scum!" She said walking away towards the palace gardens.  
  
"Let's get you back to your room and get you cleaned up." Chi said sounding like  
her mother used to.  
  
"Alright" Bulma agreed.  
They walked back to the royal apartments and went straight to the bathroom. "ok,   
now wanna tell me what happened?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Hang on, Let's asses the damege first." Her riend nodded. Bulma looked in the  
mirror not much damage, a few brusies on her arms none on her face then she lifted   
her shirt. She had a fist-sized purple mark on her abdomen and both her breasts  
were blue. The she inspected her legs they were fine.  
  
"Vegeta is gonna be pissed." Bulma stated.  
  
"No kidding. What are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
"OK. I was on my way to see you and just as I entered your corridor, She appeared  
and started her insults. So of course I insulted her back. Sedna threw the first   
punch and hit me. She hit me in the chest. Then I hit her. We fought some more then   
you came. It was only a few minutes." She explained.  
  
"That's treason! There's no need for the duel now. Let's fix you up then go find  
Kakarott and Vegeta."  
  
"OK"  
9:30 am........................ Just before the duel.............  
Bulma and Chi-Chi emerged from the wardrobe with Bulma looking like nothing happened.   
They heared noises in the kitchen. "They're eating. Let's go see." Chi suggested.  
Bulma led Chi to the proposed room. "'Bout time up got up, woman." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I've BEEN up, thank you!"  
"Vegeta, We have a problem." Chi-Chi informed him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Kakarott, Turn your head away." Bulma told him. Chi helped Bulma raise her shirt.   
Vegeta's eyes grew wide then his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Who did this?" He  
demanded.  
She readjusted her shirt and said "Sedna, She jumped me on the way to Chi's room  
this morning."  
  
"Are you OK?" He said softly.  
"Just sore"  
"She held her own until Sedna powered up a ki-blast. That's when I came up. I took   
the hit for Bulma." She finished the story.  
  
"Kakarot, go and get my father. Bring him here."  
  
As the guard left, Vegeta grabbed his mate and held her tight. "I'm sorry. I should've  
stayed with you. I just wanted Kakarott to get in a good workout this morning." Then he  
kissed her cheek. "I'll stay with you for the rest of the day, promise" He told  
her pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
A few minutes later Kakarott returned with King Vegeta. "Son, What is wrong?"  
  
"Father, Sedna has attacked Bulma this morning."  
  
"Bulma?" The king asked looking concerned.  
"I'm fine. Just a few brusies. I was doing ok till she fired a blast at me.  
Chi took the hit instead."  
  
"Well Father, What are we gonna do about this?"  
  
"It's treason no doubt. She will have the choice of banishment or death. My guess  
is banishment."  
  
"When will you judge her?"  
  
"At 10:00 instead of the duel.There will be a judgement. Bulma you must be willing  
to speak. You as well Chi-Chi." Both women nodded.  
  
"I wish to be their bodyguard today, majesty." Kakarott requested.  
  
"Yes, That is a good idea. You and Raditz will watch them." Prince Vegeta responded.  
Bulma looked a little hesitant. "I will be there too, Woman, Don't worry" trying to  
reassure his wife.  
  
"Let us go" The King commanded........  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ to damn bad too!!!!  
I will be updating my other story this week-end as well. along with a new one!!!  
  
vegetasmoon 


	15. comment

This is an authors note to the peson who flamed me about bonding   
and marking in my story. whoever baically flamed everyone who uses   
this in their stories, I have one thing to say. If you don't like it   
like I told another writer a few weeks ago. I write for myself to   
relieve stress and if other people like my story that's great.So the  
"psyco reader" can just keep away from my stories. Got it?!   
vegetasmoon 


	16. The sentencing and a little lovin'

THE SENTENCE AND A LITTLE LOVIN'  
Vegeta and Bulma led the way to the tournament grounds. Before them was a sight to behold.  
All of the Saiyan race had turned out for this duel. Sedna was already kneeling at the king's  
Feet. Vegeta and his entourage walked up to the platform. The Prince taking his place at   
His father's side and Bulma's by Vegeta. The guards and Chi-Chi stood just behind them.  
The King raised his hand to silence the noisy crowd. Then he spoke. "My people. You have  
Come here to see a duel this morning. But you will not. You will witness a trial. Lady Sedna  
Has proven her treachery towards the princess this early this day by blatantly attacking her in   
The halls of the palace. She has also admitted that she conspired to defile the princess' good  
Standing. Therefore it is the judgment of this court that Sedna have three choices for her   
Punishment. Death, banishment or a marriage arranged by me. If she chooses the joining she   
Will be a total submissive. To bear as many children as her mate wishes and NEVER complain.  
Sedna I'll give you a few minutes to make your decision.  
Raditz stood behind them with a big grin on his face. He knew who the king had in mind. The   
Look on her face would be priceless if she chooses the marriage.  
A few moments later………  
"Your time is up, Sedna. Which do you choose?" The king commanded.  
  
"I pick marriage, Sire. So I can stay near my family. Who have you chosen, My King?" She  
Asked in a sweet voice. ' the king will want me. I will marry the king and be Vegeta's mother.  
She thought.  
  
"I will let my son choose." The king replied.  
"Well father….." He began casting a glance around and ending at Raditz. "I really hate to push  
Her on any man. But…. I believe Raditz would be the ideal mate for her." Vegeta said coolly.  
  
A fire flashed in her eyes. "Sedna you have chosen your punishment. You cannot change your mind. Raditz will be good to you. Better than you deserve!" The King exclaimed. "Raditz do you agree? Do  
You want her?"  
  
"Well majesty She will be a handful, But yes, I will take her." Then he turned to Sedna and gave her a stern look. "Sedna you must obey me. I will not tolerate any disobedience. Let us go,woman."  
Raditz extended his hand to her. She grasped it tightly and stood. The couple started to turn and walk away.  
  
"Raditz.."  
  
"Yes, My Prince?"  
"I wish to see you both later today. I want to see your mating mark."  
"understood."  
"You are both dismissed."  
  
Raditz bowed pulling her into it with him them turned and left.  
As they walked away Raditz warned her. "If you disobey, you will be harmed.  
I will not be disgraced. Do you understand?"  
She nodded in defeat. The fight had left her. She was defeated. She would concede  
For now.  
"Now let's go have some fun. We both know how good you are in bed!" He joked.  
As the new couple went to consummate their union,Bulma and Chi-Chi let out a   
Breath they didn't know they were holding. "I had no idea he could be so stern."  
Chi said.  
"My brother can be many things, Chi" Kakarot replied.  
"Now why don't we retire and all of you join me for lunch in my dining room at noon."  
The king offered.  
  
Very well, Father." Vegeta accepted for everyone. Then he grabbed Bulma's hand and led her away. The crowd cheered as the royals left. And then quickly dispersed.  
  
"Woman, Are you sure your ok?" Vegeta asked sounding concerned."  
  
"Just sore. Why don't we go take a nice long soothing bath in the hot springs."  
"Let's get changed!" He said as they headed to their rooms.  
  
They quickly got changed and went down to the hot springs. They disrobed and entered the tepid water. Vegeta carefully inspecting every inch of her silken skin. Kissing away the soreness as he went. He ended at her face giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "better?" he asked.  
"Much" She giggled.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well we have a little over an hour till we meet with your father."  
"How about this?" He said pulling her close . Her soft firm breasts touching the hard rippling muscles of his chest. He kissed her fiercely. Then he began the long slow assault on her neck . Licking and nibbling as he went. She was moaning in ecstasy . As he got to her breasts he massaged them both with his large hands then began the attack with his mouth and tongue again. She was in heaven. ' Gods how I love this man' She thought as she was enjoying his attentions. She wanted him to feel this way too. So she took his chin in her hand and raised his head up looking into those ebony eyes.  
"My turn!" She said seductively.  
  
She turned and pushed him to where she had been sitting. She kissed every inch of his face, then kissed his lips with wild abandon. She followed every path that he had made on her on his body. Just as she was about to go lower he stopped her.  
  
"We don't have time for that now." He stood her up and motioned for her to straddle him. She did as she was bid and positioned herself over his manhood so he could enter her easily. And with one swift stroke she impaled herself on him. She rode him slow and easy. Prolonging their pleasures until finally Vegeta's body could no longer hold out, spilling his seed deep inside her. Her release came in unison with his. The felt sated and refreshed sitting there in the afterglow.  
"Ready to eat?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" She said nipping his nose.  
  
"Let's go get dressed."  
Disclaimer: don't own it never will!!  
Author's note: Is Sedna finished with Bulma? Will Bulma seek out her parents descendants? If you want to be part of Bulma's family in the story, leave a review w/your real first name. I will take the first 5 positive reviews!! 


	17. The trip to earth

Ok here it is the long awaited next chapter. It's a short one kind of like a link chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been patient!! The next chapter we will meet Bulma's family. So all those of you who left your names will be in it. And beware I have gone to your profiles and gotten info about you. (If I could) The first person is mentioned in this chapter but only slightly. Moonsaiyanprincess hope you like being the queen and spitting image of………?   
  
Well here goes……….  
  
Two months after the duel………………………………...................................  
  
Sedna now lived her new life with Radditz. He had warned her first thing to stay away from the prince and princess. The quickly got her pregnant to keep her quiet and subdued. The doctor told her she must have plenty of bed rest .So her mate confined her to their room.  
  
On the other hand, Bulma and Vegeta were busy planning their trip to Earth. They would leave in a month. Bulma was both excited and nervous about returning to her former home. King Vegeta made arrangements for a royal visit with the pretext of his son's wedding trip as an excuse. The queen of Earth, Brianna, was thrilled to learn of the prince and his new bride wishing to come to her planet. Of course, the saiyan king left out the part about Bulma being the lost member of their family. He felt that was best left for person to person contact.   
  
The month came and went quickly. Vegeta, Bulma and their small entourage boarded their ship. The group which included Kakarott and Chi-Chi, would have a five day trip to their destination.  
  
The night before they arrived Bulma was staring out of the window into the starry blackness of space through the window in their room.  
  
"Bulma, What's wrong?" Her mate asked concerned.  
  
"Just nervous, dear" She replied.  
  
"Why don't I do something to calm you down, Hmmmm?" Vegeta said seductively.   
  
"I think that's a great idea, Vegeta." She spoke as she rose to meet him.  
  
  
  
(Insert lemon here, thanks!!! )  
  
The next day toward mid-morning Vegeta awoke and watched his beautiful princess sleep after about an hour of gazing , the wondrous creature awoke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open adjusting to the dim light of the room. She was staring straight into those dark obsidian orbs. The ones she loves to get lost in.  
  
"Morning" She said groggily.  
  
"More like 'late' morning, woman" he whispered.  
  
Her blue eyes shone with mischief. "We were up late, last night, Dearest!"   
  
He smiled wide. "Did you not enjoy it?"  
  
She giggled and sat up so she could meet his lips in a passionate kiss. She hesitantly broke away and grabbed her robe putting it on as she got out of bed..  
  
"We need to get ready. We'll be there soon." She informed him. "I'm taking a shower." He looked at her with a scowl of disappointment. As she walked away She asked. "Are you coming?" laughing she ran into the bathroom. Vegeta jumped up fast forgetting all modesty and followed her.  
  
A few hours later the captain of the ship informed them that they would be landing in about ten minutes. Bulma looked out the window as the Earth came into view. It was just as she remembered it. All blue and green. A few tears began to well up in her eyes. Vegeta hugged her close and kissed her tears away.  
  
As they approached the landing dock Bulma clutched Her husbands arm tightly.  
  
"Everything will be fine, woman." He reassured her as they headed to the portal to exit the ship. The door opened and the sun shone down brightly. It felt warm on her face. She breathed in deeply to inhale the crisp fresh air that smelled of flowers in bloom.  
  
As they stepped off the platform and onto the landing, The royal couple could see a group of people waiting to greet them. As they approached them, You could hear a few gasps of disbelief from both parties and a small woman with a crown pass out cold…….  
  
Cliffhanger……………. Hahahahahah … just kidding hope to have new chapter soon!!!! Next time: we meet the family!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own dbz.  
  
I would like to take this time to thank all you great reviewers out there. You have been kind and patient with me!!! I hope to update my other fics soon too. Please check them out!!! They are all dbz except one it's Inu Yasha. 


	18. Surprise!

The prince consort, Katai, caught his wife before she hit the ground. When she came around, Kakarott came forth to introduce his friends.  
  
"Your majesty's, May I present to you their Royal Highnesses of Vegeta-sei, Crown Prince Vegeta and his new bride, Princess Bulma, formally of Earth."  
  
The queen spoke up. " Are your the Bulma who disappeared 500 years ago?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Bulma replied.  
  
"Maybe we should save all the introductions until later and move this conversation inside the palace Where we can talk privately." Prince Katai suggested.  
  
"Yes" Queen Brianna agreed. "Lady Terrie, Why don't you and your husband show our guests to their rooms. Prince Vegeta I will send someone for you within the hour. If that is alright?"  
  
"That would be fine." Vegeta replied.  
  
The queen and her entourage left. A Young woman about 18 or so approached the saiyans. She was of average height with blue hair a little darker than Bulma's as well as having eyes that matched her hair. She was dressed in red and held a mans hand . He was very handsome and tall.  
  
"Your highness, I am the Queen's cousin, Lady Terrie, and this is my husband Shea. Please follow me."  
  
She escorted them down a path into the palace and through a maze of corridors to the guest wing. She stopped in front of two doors opposite each other.  
  
"The door on the right is yours, Prince Vegeta. The one on the left is for your guard. Is there anything else you require before I leave you?"   
  
"No thank you. I believe we are fine" Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Your luggage will be brought shortly. Someone will be here shortly to escort you." Shea informed them as he and his wife bowed and left.  
  
They each went into their rooms. Bulma had noticed as they walked through the palace that a lot had changed since she was here. The now guest wing was the royal wing when she was here. Bulma walked around "Her" room. She could not believe it. The room had not changed. It was as if she was just here yesterday.  
  
"Vegeta"   
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"This used to be my room. It hasn't changed at all."  
  
"Really, maybe they made it a shrine." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Very funny, Oh mighty prince of all saiyans!!" She picked up a very large pillow and threw it at him. Which, of course, he easily dodged. He then picked it up and threw it back. They got into a very loud all out pillow fight.   
  
After laughing and fighting themselves into exhaustion, there was a knock at the door. Bulma got up and answered it. "Kakarott, Chi-Chi, Come in."  
  
"What was all that noise?"  
  
"WE were fighting" Vegeta said with a scowl.  
  
"With pillows" Bulma added giggling. Vegeta gave her a death glare.  
  
She walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His scowl faded . Once again She had managed to melt his façade.  
  
"Woman, paybacks are hell." He informed her.  
  
"Well Kakarott have they come yet?"  
  
"No, we just thought we'd come and wait with you." The royal guard stated.  
  
"How's your room?" Bulma asked Chi.  
  
"Great! But not as good as this one." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, This was my room before…"  
  
The princess was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Chi-chi opened it and before her stood a beautiful young woman with long blond hair. 'She greatly resembles my mother' Bulma thought.  
  
"Hello, your highness, I am Princess Heather. I am the Queen's sister. Please follow me."  
  
The two couples followed her to the throne room. The Queen and her family were waiting for them. "Come and have a seat." Prince Katai bid them. "We will talk while dinner is being prepared."  
  
As they sat Queen Brianna began her introductions. "First off this is my husband , Prince Katai. YOU have already met one of my sisters, Heather. This is my baby sister, Princess Sonia" She pointed to a young woman in a pink gown and short red hair setting to her left.  
  
She seemed very quiet as her portrait was being sketched. She nodded acknowledgement and turned her head back to it's original position.  
  
"Then this is my cousin, Lady Vittoria" She motioned to the woman who was seated in front of Sonia, sketching. She seemed to be about 15 with shoulder length black hair and clothes to match.  
  
"This is another cousin , Lady Teesha." This woman had lovely long dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes.  
  
Prince Katai spoke next. "And this is my sister, Princess Ilea." This girl seemed dark almost evil in a way. She looked quite young though about 16 or so.  
  
Vegeta spoke next. "This is my personal guard and oldest friend Kakarott and his mate, Chi-chi."  
  
"And I bet your wondering how I came to be here, Hardly a day older than when I disappeared?" Bulma chimed in.  
  
Next Chapter: Bulma explains it all . Once again I want to STRESS Vegeta is VERY OOC. This is an a/u.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. *sniff* 


	19. Explinations

All eyes and ears were on Bulma. Vegeta hadn't heard the whole story either. Bulma did not want to talk about it before.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I suppose you know I had an argument with my parents…"  
  
"Yes, It has been said you ran away." Queen Brianna stated.  
  
"No, I did not run away. I went walking in the forest to calm down and clear my head. My parents had told me They were betrothing me to Lord Yamcha. I told them he was not the one I was destined to be with. But they wouldn't listen. As I walked I heard noises, like someone following me…."  
  
"Was it Lord Yamcha?" Terrie asked.   
  
"No, apparently unbeknownst to me I was being stalked. He had watched me for quite sometime and wanted to possess me. He came up behind me and knocked me out. When I awoke I was on his ship headed across the galaxy."  
  
"OH my! Your parents always thought you'd left to find happiness." Katai interrupted.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "He was cruel at first. I refused his every advancement. I became so sad. I told him I would know my soul mate at first glance. I was so distraught I fell into a coma-like sleep and remained that way until Vegeta found me a few weeks ago."  
  
"Where did you end up?" Sonia asked.  
  
"I'll finish since Bulma was asleep. The man's heart was melted by Bulma's sadness and devotion. He landed on one of my planets moons and built a beautiful shrine and left her there for her true mate to find her. This became a legend on my world." Vegeta continued.  
  
"How did you come to find her?" Heather asked curious.  
  
"Well my father told me it was time for me to take a mate. Most of the females on my home planet, well…. They only want the prestige of being the next queen. That's not what I wanted. So I decided to go to the moon to find out about the legend. To see if it were true. The legend had always fascinated me my whole life. Now I know why."  
  
"Wow" the queen said. "What a story."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta found me and kissed me. I awoke to find my soul mate staring back at me." Bulma said.  
  
"We were joined later that night." Vegeta boasted gleefully. "But she was still a little sad to find so much time had passed and her family was gone. That's why we came to help ease her sadness."  
  
"Well, Bulma I think we can help you speak to your parents again." Katai stated.  
  
"Really?" Bulma Asked.  
  
The Queen nodded. "We must visit Kami tomorrow."   
  
"Do you think he'll agree?"  
  
"Hopefully" Katai said.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I'm trying to update more often. I had a very bad car accident and have been hurting to much to do anything. I've got another chapter written I just need to type it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 


	20. mom dad?

OK I know it's been awhile. It took me some time to get over my car accident. It was bad. I'm back now.  
  
After lunch Katai, Brianna, Bulma and Vegeta went to Kami's lookout.   
  
"Kami, We have come to ask for a favor!?" Prince Katai hollered. Letting them know someone was there.  
  
Mr. Popo came to greet them. "My Queen and your highness, Welcome to the look……." He stopped when he saw Bulma. "Princess Bulma is that you? Praise Kami, You've returned to us!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Popo, I can't believe you remember me."  
  
"Of course. Kami and I were distracted the day you disappeared. We did not know what happened to you." He explained.  
  
Kami walked out just about then. "Hello everyone!"  
  
"Kami look. It's princess Bulma!"  
  
"Yes, yes, Popo I see her. And who is this young man with you?" Kami asked.  
  
"My husband, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans.  
  
"So you found your life mate after all, hmm?" he remarked.  
  
"Yes sir" Bulma answered.  
  
"Kami, We need to ask a favor" The queen stated "For Bulma"  
  
"Yes, Bulma, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"My parents…… is there any way I may talk with them. Will King Yemma permit it?"  
  
"I will speak to him and see. They need closure just as much as you do, my dear."  
  
"Thank you, Kami"  
  
"Popo, Take our guests to the lounge and make them comfortable." Then Kami disappeared.   
  
The short plump man lead the way to the instructed room. Everyone sat and had tea while waiting for kami to return.  
  
A little while later he entered the room.  
  
"Bulma…." He said.  
  
She stood up and faced him. Two people entered the doorway with halos above their heads. A tall blonde and a short lavender haired man. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Momma……Daddy" She said running to them. "I didn't leave. I was taken." She jumped into her parents embrace and just held onto them not wanting to let go.  
  
"Kami told us of your ordeal." The former king said to his daughter.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Momma, Daddy, I want you to meet someone. This is prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. He is my soul mate, The one from my dreams, the one I was waiting for."   
  
"I am glad he found you , dear, so you will not be alone." Her mother told her.  
  
Kami reminded them "You have 23 hours to return here so I can take you back."  
  
They all nodded and left for the Earth palace. To spend as much time together as possible.  
  
Ok, ok. I know it's short but I HATE to type. I have to be in the mood. Anyway I hope it's enough for now. Any suggestions for a new twist or should I end it? Let me know!!! 


End file.
